


Double Edged Gift

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: But there it was, irrefutable proof. Ignis was twenty-one.





	Double Edged Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis Scientia  
> Time Period: M.E. 755  
> Location: Insomnia

Ignis' birthday. It was never something easy for Noctis to process, that Ignis wasn't that much older than he was. But there it was, irrefutable proof. Ignis was twenty-one.

Gladio had mentioned something akin to tackling Ignis and dragging him out to a bar to celebrate, to which Ignis had looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Prompto had thought Ignis might want to hang out and try his hand at the newest DLC for King’s Knight.

Ignis was hiding in the library where it was safe, and above all else, quiet.

 

That was, until a whirlwind of emotion and activity stormed in with an exasperated librarian fluttering along behind the Crown Prince of Lucis, asking him to please respect the current patrons of the library and do try not to send any books to the repairs department this time?

Noctis waved a hand at her, and she scurried off muttering under her breath about calling down to repairs to alert them that the prince was in the library. Said prince walked up to the nook where Ignis had sequestered himself, and threw himself into a chair. “You’d think I’d done it on purpose.”

“Noct, you took out half the volumes on Tenebrae because of one simple and highly inappropriate spell. I’m amazed she didn’t bar you at the door.” Ignis hadn’t looked up; he didn’t need to. Noctis could put on a sulk all on his own and not ruin Ignis’ birthday afternoon, thank you.

There was a long silence, and finally, Ignis lifted his gaze to settle on his prince. A prince who was currently watching him, chin in hand, that knowing little smile quirked on his lips. He’d just outplayed Ignis.

The advisor sighed, folded his book around his fingers, and reached up to reseat his glasses before speaking. “Noct. Is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?” He’d meant to jokingly tease Noctis, seeing as there was something in the Prince's pocket, and it was Ignis’ birthday. It didn’t take too much extrapolation to surmise it was Ignis’ gift.

Years later, Ignis would reflect on the look Noctis gave him and take warmth and enjoyment where there was little to be had. At the moment, he just tried not to burst into laughter in the library. “Noct… surely not…”

Noctis moved his jacket to reveal a poorly wrapped parcel had indeed been partway shoved into his pocket. He wrestled it out and presented it to Ignis with a glower. “One year I’ll manage to surprise you.”

Ignis reached out and took the package, noting the shape and weight and… yes. Daggers. Once again, he’d managed to guess the young prince’s gift. Then and there he decided that he’d never make observations of that nature on his birthday, and smiled as he placed his book to the side. “Ah, Noctis, you shouldn’t have…” He began carefully unwrapping the blades, pausing when the workmanship was revealed. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, what have you done?”

 

The pair of daggers in Ignis’ hands were silver, with a sweeping hilt and slender blade. He knew of these blades, the mythical Vigilantes crafted by a royal smithy under King Mors. “Noct, no… these blades must be earned, not gifted.” Ignis moved to press them back into Noctis’ hands, but the prince pushed them away.

“They’re yours, with permission from the King. You’ll have to earn the right to carry them, but they’re your blades. Their box is being delivered to your office in the Citadel, and they’ll stay there until the day you earn them and I put them in the Armiger. But the other part of your gift is a good deal more personal, and you can refuse it.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and looked from the precious and deadly daggers to Noctis. “How could I possibly refuse you anything, Noctis?”

The blue eyes turned serious, and for a moment, Ignis saw a glimpse of the king inside the prince. “I’d gift you another commission if you’d have it. Would you be my First Kingsglaive?”

 

The silence that fell in the library nook was thick and old, as if every dusty historical tome unread was waiting to add another line to their aged memories. First Kingsglaive. It was an honor that usually went to the Shield. Noctis, however, was anything but usual. He might seem rash and impetuous, but Ignis knew that there was a reason Noctis had asked him, and for that unknown reason alone, Ignis fisted his hand and offered Noctis the Kingsglaive salute. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> #ignoctweek Timed Prompt: Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?


End file.
